Transformers: Storm of the Century
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: What if the fallen returned? What if Jetfire didn't die? What if earth had 5 days to live?
1. Prologue

Transformers: Storm of the Century

By

Predy96

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers™ (© 2011 Hasbro™ [Transformers™: Dark of the Moon]).

ALL CHARACTERS AND SITUATIONS DEPICTED HEREIN ARE ENTIRELY FICTITIOUS. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ANY PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL.

PROLOGUE

After Cairo, everything changed. No surprise, really. Everything had to change eventually. It was the way of things. The epic battle in Egypt had nearly killed Sam and his family. But Optimus had prevailed. He had won. Defeated the Fallen. Earth had been saved. But, Sam continually asked himself, how long does that safety last?

AN: I know, I know! The Prologue was ridiculously short! Please don't bash me because of that! I PROMISE that the chapters that follow will be longer!


	2. Chapter 1

SHOUTOUT TO RUBYDRACOGIRL! YOU ROCK, GIRL! I LOVE YOU!

1

Abbilayne and Selena Hart were sisters. The most tight knit sisters you could find. Abbilayne was three years older than Selena, but, despite their age difference, she looked out for her, and would gladly put herself on the line to protect Selena. Selena was aged 22, Abbilayne, 25. Selena was married to Justin. Well, soon to be married. Abbilayne and Selena lived in Los Angeles. The City of Angels.

Justin drove his Honda truck into the gas station and cut the engine. He watched as the needle on the gauge dropped to the red "E". Justin caught the time just before it blinked off. 8:35 AM. Great. He was late for work. Again. He sighed and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Mr. Harrison was going to fire him. Justin sighed again. He opened his truck door and went to the gas machine. This day was going to go well. He punched the gas machine and winced in pain. When he pulled back his fist, a dent was left. Justin glanced at the price and stopped the flow. He paid and drove as quickly as he could to Speedi-Mart. Halfway there, at the stoplight, some kind of explosion made his car flip onto its side. Justin's world went into a haze. He could faintly hear the sounds of people screaming, cars skidding, crashing, flipping. Mixed in with that, explosions and metal screeching, glass shattering, horns and sirens wailing. Then, a voice. It was deep and dripped with malice.

"Kill them all!"

Another voice countered it. It was different voice. Still deep, but kinder in some way.

"NO!"

Then, Justin blacked out.

Sam Witwicky screeched to a stop, his Camaro skidding. He could hardly believe his eyes. Before him was carnage. Cars and trucks were totaled, fires were everywhere, and a deep crater was in the middle of the street. /in that crater lay….Optimus Prime. Prime groaned and got to his feet. Civilians screamed and scattered. Just then, Sam was ejected from his car, which spontaneously morphed and transformed into a huge, black and yellow robot. Gears clanked, motors whirred, and parts shifted to create the Autobot known as Bumblebee.

"Sam! Get to safety!" he said. Sam began to protest, but Bumblebee picked him up in one hand and placed him away from the street fight.

"Now, Sam!" he said. Sam got the message and scrammed.

Optimus rolled to the side, dodging an attack, but crushing a Honda Odyssey. A human male screamed in terror and ran. The bulky Decepticon he was fighting tried to crush the hapless human. Prime socked him in the stomach area, sending him reeling backward. An office building was smashed in. Demolisher roared.

"I'll rip your spark right of your chest!"

"Try it," Prime retorted.

Demolisher roared and barreled towards Prime. They connected with a resounding crash. The shockwave blew the glass out of an eighteen wheeler, which then jack-knifed and flipped. Prime skidded backwards, trying to stop Demolisher. Bumblebee was knocked back by an explosion. Optimus was distracted, and Demolisher took his chance. He fired his cannon, and Prime was blown back. When the smoke cleared, he did not move.


	3. Chapter 2

SHOUTOUT! RUBYDRACOGIRL: STILL LOVE YA!

2

_U. S. Military Base._

Seth Green walked up to General Ross and handed him a paper. Ross took one look and his face contorted.

"Gather the troops. We mobilize in an hour."

"Yes, sir," Green. Ross looked after him as he left.

"Get the president online," he told a young man.

"Right away, sir!" he said, and tapped several keys. The president's face appeared on a large screen.

"What is it, General?" he asked. President John McCain had a touch of urgency in his voice. "I have a ton of paperwork to do and a meeting-"

"Sir, with all due respect, this is a matter of national security."

McCain stopped short.

"Well, then. Fill me in."

_Los Angeles, California._

Thor jumped up and cheered. His video-game's controller whipped in the air.

"Woo! New high score! Yeah!" he cheered.

Bill glowered.

"No need to rub it in!"

His brother flopped down beside him.

"Come on! Don't be a spoilsport!"

Bill stuck his tongue out. Thor grinned.

"Best two out of three," he said. Just then, the phone rang. Thor jumped up. "I got it!" he sang. He picked up the receiver. It was their cousin, Annabelle.

"'Sup, 'Belle?" greeted Thor jovially.

"Shut up and listen," said Annabelle.

"Ooh, touchy!"

"We've been attacked, moron!"

"Ppffht! Yeah, right!" said Thor.

"Look out your window!" she practically screamed.

"Fine," said Thor. He motioned for Bill to open the shades. Smoke and destruction greeted them. Bill and Thor looked at each other in horror.

"Told ya," said Annabelle.

Prime groaned and was getting up when Ironhide smashed into Demolisher. Sparks flew. Swords slid out of Optimus's hands as he walked to the Decepticon.

"It is finished for you, Demolisher."

He promptly plunged both swords into Demolisher's face. He pulled them out, wiring and sparks following. Ironhide helped Bumblebee to his feet. They all surveyed the damage.

"It's Mission City all over again!" said Ironhide.

"We should aid in the clean-up," stated Prime, noticing several humans struggling with a large piece of debris. He grabbed the heavy block with one hand easily. The surprised humans stared. Prime nodded. The humans smiled.

Justin woke to the smell of leaking gasoline. His cell phone rang. He flipped it open.

"Hello?" he said.

"Justin? Justin? Are you all right?" said the frantic voice of Selena.

"Yeah, I'm all right," he said. "Just a little bruised up."

He paused.

"What happened?" he asked.

"See for yourself," Selena said. Justin managed to crawl out of his upturned truck to see total destruction. People were helping injured and trying to help with clean-up. What had happened? Justin spied a teenage in a brown sweatshirt and a buzz cut and hurried over.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Didn't you see it?" the kid said. "Oh, my name's Sam Witwicky."

"Justin Baird. And NO, I didn't. I was blacked out from the accident this mess caused. Fill me in, would you?"

Sam nodded.

"Sure thing. First, I gotta find my girlfriend."

"What's her name?" Justin asked.

"Mikaela Banes. She's got black hair and is wearing black jeans and a white shirt," he said. Justin nodded and began the search with Witwicky. Smoke from the many fires stung his eyes. Dust filled the air. Debris littered the street and surrounding area. A trashcan rolled across his path and hit a knocked over light pole, sending up a shower of sparks. Just then, a huge foot dropped down in front of him.

"WHOA!" Justin shouted, spiraling backward. A large robot peered down at him. It was yellow with a red emergency emblem on each shoulder. Sam hurried over.

"I'd like you to meet Ratchet."


	4. Chapter 3

AN: The war is going to escalate dramatically and old and new characters are going to pop up! Stay with me, all ye Transformers fans! Ruby…..I worship you.

DISCLAIMER: Transformers™ © Hasbro Toy Company™ ( [© 2011 Transformers™: Dark of the Moon™] Optimus Prime™ Demolisher™ Bumblebee™ Ironhide™ Devastator™ The Fallen™ Starscream™ Ratchet™ Jetfire (Skyfire)™ Mudflap™ Skids™ Cliffjumper™ Wheelie™ Rodimus Prime™ Tunneler™ Megatron™ Blackout™ Sideways™ Ravage™ Alice™ Barricade™ Shockwave™ Soundwave™ Frenzy™ Freakout™ Dropkick™ Discharge™ are registered trademarks of Hasbro© and its affiliates.

3

Ratchet peered down at the cowering human. He sensed high levels of hormones. The human male looked as if he might faint.

"I see that you have sustained injuries and much blood loss from your cranial region and femoral region of the axial skeleton," stated Ratchet.

"Uh…" said Justin. Ratchet sighed.

"You're hurt. Badly."

"Ratchet. Have you seen Mikaela?" asked Sam. Ratchet shook his head.

"Oh. Tell me if you see her."

"Right," Ratchet said. Ratchet lifted a huge section of wall and a group of teenage girls scrambled to safety. Sam and Justin continued on.

Abbilayne coughed violently as she dragged Selena out of the burning wreckage that was their car. Not far, Abbilayne saw, a teenage girl lay, probably unconscious. The roaring fires were drawing closer. She had black hair, jeans, and a white, lacy shirt.

"Mikaela!" shouted a boy in a brown sweatshirt. Abbilayne noticed that Justin accompanied him. They hurried over.

"You know this chick?" asked Selena. Sam looked at her.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"Oh. Then we'd better hurry!"

The four ran to Mikaela and began rescue. Sam and Justin grabbed the cement block that was pinning her. They strained to hold up while Selena and Abbilayne dragged her to safety. Sam noticed the flames were drawing closer to an outdoor propane tank.

"Oh, crap!" exclaimed Sam. "Run!"

Justin saw it, too. They both dropped the block and ran, gesturing wildly for the girls to get to safety. The tank exploded. The blast threw Sam and Justin forward, along with debris, glass, road fragments, and a tree. Sam got to his feet, coughing.

"That went well!" he joked. He dusted himself off, and knelt next to Mikaela, checking her pulse. It was okay. He sighed in relief. She would live. A shadow eclipsed them. Abbilayne and Selena gasped in fear. Sam turned to look and went cold. Starscream.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Uh oh! Getting good! R & R!

4

_The White House, Washington, DC._

President McCain looked at the newsfeed on his TV in shocked silence. Before his eyes, his country was being attacked. A large robotic…creature leveled a forty story parking garage before his very eyes. Unnoticed by him, a large helicopter flew towards his window. It began transforming behind him. The main rotors moved and changed position to rest behind him. The bulk of his body was much larger than his head, and he had red eyes. The smaller propeller became his right hand. It was Blackout. He crashed into the Oval Office and towered over McCain. The President opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Blackout reached down and grabbed McCain just as the guards rushed in. They started firing. The bullets had no effect on Blackout. The sixth guard radioed for help, but Blackout skewered him with a projectile. Another he riddled with holes. Blackout was relentless. He fired, threw, punched, and kicked, then made his escape. He transformed quickly, then threw McCain inside.

"Starscream, mission accomplished. Heading for base now."

"That's _General _Starscream, you fool! And hurry! Megatron is getting angry!"

The remaining guards stood amidst the wreckage, watching as Blackout flew into the distance.

"What do we do now, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Call the Pentagon. Tell them the President has been kidnapped."

"Yes, sir."

_Los Angeles._

Starscream was about to advance on the teenagers when a blur pounced on him with a cry. When the shape stood up, it was 50 foot tall Transformer.

"Jetfire!" exclaimed Sam. "Uh, thanks!"

"Don't mention it. Decepticon scum!"

Starscream hissed and attacked. Jetfire whacked him, throwing him backwards into a building. Debris rained down in clouds.

"Good God!" whispered Justin as Jetfire straightened up to his full height. Abbilayne and Selena stared in awe.

"H-How?" said Sam. Jetfire looked to Sam.

"Some journey's are meant to be followed through to the end, young one."

Sam couldn't argue with that, but Starscream had a different view on things. He leaped from the rubble and pounced on Jetfire, knocking him over. He attacked him viciously, punching and slicing. Jetfire rolled and threw him.

"Like I said in Cairo, I'm getting too old for this crap!"


	6. Chapter 5

THE LOWDOWN: A lot more Decepticons are going to show up. And more Autobots. The war is getting heated up and things are going to get destroyed. Yeeha!

THANKS TO RUBYDRACOGIRL AND ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS!

5

_Somewhere in the Nevada Desert, 500 miles from civilization._

Blackout slowed to a hover in front of the entrance to the downed spaceship. His rotors kicked up a cloud of dust that clattered on the rotors and body. He opened the door on his side and McCain warily stepped out. The main rotors slowed to a stop and moved back. The rotor support whirred up and the nose shifted to face downward. The transformation continued until Blackout stood there in all his menace. The hatch to the spaceship opened, and Blackout shoved McCain inside. The hatch closed behind them, drowning out the noise of the desert winds. Inside, all was dark, except for the eerie glow of Blackout's eyes. Just then, lights shot on, illuminating the dark interior. McCain heard a clanking sound, which was followed by a queer throbbing. He turned and saw a rather large gun aimed at his face.

"Forward," was all Blackout said.

McCain gulped and plodded on down the passage. Soon, they encountered a steel-or what seemed to be steel-door with a strange emblem on it. It looked like a face. It tapered down to a point. Its shape made it look like a fox's head. Blackout opened this door and shoved the president inside. When McCain regained his balance, he saw he was inside a large room. A throne-like seat was at the opposite end. It was occupied. Blackout shoved McCain forward again. He moved on, rubbing his shoulder. He stopped a few feet from the throne. Its occupant growled deeply, causing the hairs on the nape of McCain's neck to stand on end. Blackout kneeled in reverence and forced McCain into submission. McCain grunted. Then, Blackout spoke three words.

"Hail, Lord Megatron."

_The Pentagon/Edwards Air Force Base._

Personnel swarmed the building as troops and the like rushed to the Air Force Base. Already multiple squads of ground troops and air troops had been deployed. Now, with the news of McCain's kidnapping, people were starting to panic. They didn't have much time, and it was running out. Keller picked up a phone and dialed the Air Force.

"Get Squad 30 in the air! Now!" he ordered.

"But, sir! Squad 30 isn't qualified!" was the protest. Keller was getting angry.

"Do it! NOW!" he said, then hung up.

_Edwards Air Force Base._

Corporal Drew hung up the phone and looked at one of the soldiers.

"Get Squad 30 in the air," he said.

"But, sir. Squad 30-"

"I know! Just do it!" he ordered. The soldier nodded and rushed out.

Outside, the air was filled with the noise of jet engines and vehicles. Soldiers and pilots swarmed the area, fueling, priming engines, and leaving. The sky was filled with F-22 Raptors, F-15s, Blackhawks, and helicopters. Operation Man Hunt was in effect. The biggest ever done.

_Los Angeles._

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" shouted General Ross as hundreds of soldiers swarmed the streets. Military vehicles clogged the avenues and airways. A Sowalski Crippler FS-25 whizzed by in the air, launching multiple missiles. A large Decepticon was blocking the road. The screaming projectiles exploded on impact, releasing a large fireball. All movement effectively stopped, waiting. With a roar of fury, Dropkick charged, knocking men and vehicles, debris and any other obstacle aside.

"Fire!" bellowed Lieutenant Trent.

A cascade of fire broke out, pelting Dropkick. The huge robot transformed to a huge Bradley 247-SF tank, much to the shock of the troops. A long barrel extended and slowly rotated with a resounding whir to face the platoon of soldiers. A mechanical build-up of sound assaulted their ears, and suddenly, a strange pinkish glow appeared at the tip of the barrel. Recognition and horror dawned on General Ross's face.

"Move! Move! Move!" he screamed, gesturing wildly at the men. They all scattered, just as the ion blast came their way. It blew apart several Jeeps and trucks, and a good bit of the road. Several soldiers were not so lucky. The smoke cleared, and Ross helped a young man to his feet.

"What's your name, son?" he asked.

"Private…Private Barrymore," the kid said. Barrymore wiped blood and grime off his face.

"Ever been in a fight, Private?" inquired Ross, even though he already knew the answer.

"No, sir. First time I seen any action," replied Barrymore. He looked at the bodies of the dead soldiers and drew a rattled breath. Ross knew and felt the same way.

An explosion caused Optimus to stumble. A mushroom cloud rose from behind a building. Ironhide and Bumblebee looked to the direction Optimus was. Horror dawned on Prime in that instance. The power plant.


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: You all know the drill!

THANKS TO MY HOMEGIRL RUBYDRACOGIRL! WISH YOU WAS MINE!

6

Not far from Optimus, Jetfire was locked in combat with Starscream. Starscream charged Jetfire, but the aged Autobot whacked him with his wheel cane. Starscream spiraled to the right with a grunt. The teenagers cheered him on. Starscream regained his balance, and suddenly his right arm was a particle cannon. Jetfire realized this too late. In the time it took for his aged brain to process what he was seeing, Starscream had blasted him to a heap. Jetfire lay there, smoking. Starscream towered over him, a clawed foot resting on his body. He cackled evilly.

"Let this be a message to all Autobots! Those who dare defy Megatron shall DIE without mercy! We shall resurrect the Fallen and none shall stand in our way!"

Starscream cackled again and leaped into the air, transforming as he did so. "Remember that, insects!" He blasted away. Sam ran to Jetfire's side.

"Jetfire! Jetfire!" Sam put his hands on the smoking heap that was Jetfire. He heard a sudden moan and the huge Autobot shifted. He got up unsteadily and picked up his cane.

"Ugh! I feel like I was run over with a wrecking ball, then used for soccer!"

Sam grinned, followed by the others.

"Good to have you back, Jetfire!"


	8. Chapter 7

SHOUTOUT! RUBY! I LOVE YOU!

DISCLAIMER! JUST READ THE CHAPTER!

7

_Los Angeles._

Optimus Prime skidded to a stop and began his fantastic transformation. The hood of the truck split in half and moved to the sides then swung around. The rear split as well and the entire front swung upwards. The cab doors opened and gears whirred, the wheels spun, and steam hissed as the transformation went on. Arms and legs formed, and the doors slid to the center to form a kind of chest plate. The smoke stacks became part of the back. The final part to be formed was the brilliant blue head. The "ears" were dark blue and circular, with the language of the Primes on them. The tips swung to rest on the top, and the end of the transformation was signaled by the high sound of the joining of Prime's mouth guard. He looked around expectantly, but the only other objects that were there were a few construction vehicles. A backhoe, a dump truck, a crane, a bulldozer, and a rather large wrecking ball. As soon as Prime stepped forward, the transformation began.

The bed of the dump truck tipped back, and the cab split. The hood opened up and a loud revving sound was emitted. To the left, the crane was going through the same process. The same went for the other vehicles. By the time it was over, an 80 foot tall mega Construction-bot towered over Prime.

"Great Cybertronian power cubes," whispered Optimus. A loud groaning noise assaulted the twilight air as the Decepticon leaned to the left. Its hands ended in tires, and it swung around to slam them into the ground. Cement flew into the air as the huge crack raced towards Prime. He dove to the right and ran. The crack reached the road and tipped over a light pole. A gas truck was in the way, and went up in flames. The explosion took out a nearby taxi. Devastator roared and swung around to find Prime climbing the steel skeleton that made up the towering structure behind him. The network of beams and pillars towered high above the Decepticon. Prime grunted as he worked his way up the web. He lost his footing when Devastator slammed his hand into the structure, causing it to quiver dangerously. Prime shouted out as he slipped and grabbed hold of the I-beam that miraculously hung out over the long fall that meant sure death. He swung around like a rag doll above Devastator. The huge Decepticon looked up at Optimus in hate. Prime grunted again and tried to edge his way over to the network. Metal scraped against metal in the night air as he slowly progressed to the structure. Devastator slammed against the pylon nest to Prime, and it tilted with a loud groan, straight for Optimus. It smashed into the steel skeleton and he fell. He yelled and dropped about 100 feet, before hitting another I-beam. He grunted as the force knocked the wind out of him. He sat up and saw Devastator looking at him through the steel beams. His glowing orange eyes were literally filled with fire. Devastator roared and Prime jumped to avoid being smashed. To his luck, Devastator's hand became trapped. Prime landed on his arm and scurried like a rat to his shoulder. He popped out his sword and buried it deep into his shoulder. Devastator roared in fury and tried to throw Optimus off. He hung on for dear life.

He grabbed onto Devastator with his free arm and planted his feet firmly on his back. Devastator stopped thrashing and Optimus fired his cannon. Something blew loose and Devastator lurched.

"It's time to end this!" Optimus said, and shoved his fist deep into Devastator's head. His fingers closed around his central brain core and Optimus felt the energy surge through his body. He was being electrocuted, but he ripped the small mechanical piece out, and fell to the ground when Devastator made one final attack, hitting him hard. Smoke curled as electricity zapped and crackled. Optimus's eyes went dark just as Devastator crashed into a metal heap. The hole in the back of his head went dark as he powered down, permanently. Optimus gave an involuntary twitch, then his eyes went bright blue again. He sat up, saw the dead Decepticon, and threw away the core.

"Decepticon trash," he said, examining the battlefield.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Devastator is dead, Optimus nearly died, and the war escalates! R & R!

SHOUTOUT TO RUBY! MY MAIN HOMEGIRL! READ HER FANFICS OR PAY!

8

The F-22 Raptor screamed as it did a flyby of the soldiers. They looked up from the smoking battlefield in fear and surprise. Ross looked after it too. What the devil? F-22s never flew that low! Then, it dawned on him. His suspicions were confirmed when the jet veered and morphed into Starscream. The Decepticon shot missiles and fired rounds at the soldiers.

"For Megatron!" shouted Starscream.

Ross backed up until he hit an obstacle. He turned his head and saw _another _giant robot. But, unlike the others, this one's eyes were a bright, electric blue. The robot was a deep red and bulky. His name was Cliffjumper. He gave a war cry and leaped forward, smashing into Starscream. They rolled, giving and receiving blows. Cliffjumper ended up beneath Starscream, who was clawing and punching. Cliffjumper kicked him, sending Starscream through a shop. Debris littered the already choked up streets. Cliffjumper got to his feet and morphed his left hand into a blaster cannon, and his right hand into a ballistic missile launcher. He tromped through the debris and into the tiny shop.

Sam, Mikaela, Selena, Abbilayne, Justin and Jetfire ran through the deadly streets, trying to find safety. War was happening all around. A Transformer was kicked into a brick wall, and charged back into battle. Sam caught a glimpse of the Autobot insignia just before the Decepticon it was battling ripped its spark out. The Autobot groaned and fell forward. Sam felt a pang for the unfortunate Autobot. At last, they came to a clear street. A freeway choked with vehicles ran north. Just then, Bumblebee skidded to a stop right in front of them, and his doors popped open.

"Inside!" he said through the radio. Sam and his friends obliged only too gladly, and piled in. The doors slammed shut and he shot onto the freeway. Justin held on tightly as Bumblebee swerved in and out of traffic, gaining in speed. Signs that Sam didn't even bother to read flew by. Once or twice, Bumblebee nearly had accidents. Suddenly, Sam noticed a silver Sedan tailing them, accompanied by a purple jeep. Sam had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. The two vehicles tailing them transformed. It was Sideways and Discharge, respectively. Sam could have cried.

AN: Again, sorry for the shortness, but I'm saving the really long bits for the epicness of the following chapters.


	10. Chapter 9: Part One

AN: Street chase! Dogfight! Clash of the Titans! UFCT: Ultimate Fighter Championship of the Transformers! Phew!

9

PART 1

_The Nevada Desert._

Blackout threw McCain, who was shaking, into a holding cell, and tapped several keys. An energy shield blinked to life, sealing him in. McCain was beaten and bruised. Megatron had threatened his country, and McCain had failed his people. Now he was trapped in here with no hope of escaping. He could have died. McCain felt tears sting his eyes as he thought of his family. He had failed his country, his followers, and he had failed his family. He blinked back the tears and drew a shuddering breath. He prayed silently to God to protect them.

"It could be worse, you know," said a voice in the darkness. McCain hung his head.

"How? How could it get any worse?" he said to the voice. He heard a clanking sound and saw a form emerge. It was a robot. Its eyes were red, the body grey and red. He was dented in many areas, and missing pieces, whole limbs. McCain felt a great sadness at this pitiful sight. Wiring stuck out. The beaten 'bot was rusted in places. A symbol like the one on the door outside was one the chest plate of this robot.

"You could be in my place," responded the robot. "You have it easy, old man. I've been in here for over fifteen years, enduring Megatron's abuse."

McCain looked into his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Tunneler."

_Los Angeles, California._

Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, Optimus, and Ratchet raced down the freeway. Jetfire had separated to head off any oncoming attack. Optimus released steam and sped up, his flame painted chromium body glinting in the setting sun. Traffic swerved to avoid the speeding vehicles. Not far ahead, they saw their targets: two Decepticons attacking Bumblebee.

Bumblebee attempted to stay ahead of the attacking Decepticons, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. Traffic was dense, and he continually swerved to avoid a massive accident. He had no choice; he slammed the brakes, and the two Decepticons flew past, crashing into cars and each other. Bumblebee revved his engine, and sped by. Sam held onto the wheel tightly. Behind him, to his great relief, was Optimus and the other Autobots. They all transformed, and attacked the two Decepticons. To his horror, the purple one, Discharge, sent an electric pulse Ironhide's way, allowing him time to escape and resume the chase. He quickly caught up. Sam looked into the backseat to see Justin, Abbilayne, Selena, and Mikaela looking forward in sheer terror. Discharge was back in his vehicle form, and gaining. The sides of the Jeep opened up, and rocket launchers popped out.

"Great! Now he's got rockets!" shouted Sam. Bumblebee had some tricks, too, though. The bumper on the back split, and a circular buzz saw appeared. It buzzed loudly, sending sparks into the air as it connected with the asphalt. Bumblebee slowed down, and the saw sliced into the fender of Discharge. Sparks showered both cars, and Sam and his friends cheered. Bumblebee sped up, and veered left to avoid a missile. Instead, the missile connected with a billboard advertising a beauty product, and exploded. The pieces slammed into the road, crushing cars and trucks and sending many off course. The biggest traffic accident in history was occurring, and they were in the middle of it. Sam felt the car tilt dangerously to the side. The Camaro settled, and Bumblebee used a large fragment of the sign as a ramp, speeding up and launching into the air at high speed, flying over the jam.

A small child in a minivan suddenly grabbed his mother's arm, pointing out of the window.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look, a flying car!" he sang, bouncing up and down excitedly. Indeed, there was a flying car, and it was headed right for them. The woman screamed and held her child to her as the car fell to Earth. Miraculously, it just barely missed them by a quarter of an inch and sped forward. The stricken mother let go of her boy and breathed deeply.

Sam finally let himself breathe when Bumblebee stuck the landing perfectly. He groaned when Discharge also stuck the landing. The purple Jeep transformed and jumped in front of them. He swiped at the road, tossing Bumblebee into the air like a rag doll. They rolled and flipped, screaming before they came to a stop. Smoke curled from the hood as Bumblebee popped the doors. They scrambled out and dodged traffic to get to the area under the bridge. Bumblebee transformed to do battle with Discharge. They charged, the shockwave causing more accidents. Discharge grabbed Bumblebee by the arm and swung him around like a lasso, releasing him. The Autobot flew into an interstate sign, which toppled over like a matchstick, shattering upon impact. Bumblebee was getting up when the purple Decepticon kicked him. He managed to dodge the second attack, and grabbed Discharge by the leg, throwing him to the ground. He didn't even notice the helicopter transform behind him. Blackout had joined the fray.


	11. Chapter 9: Part Two

AN: Blackout is back!

MCA: Thanks for the tips. And no, I'm not gonna get pissy at you. I'll keep them in mind.

9

PART 2

"BUMBLEBEE!" screamed Sam as Blackout swiped at Bumblebee. As he staggered, Discharge fired a pulse at him, sending him over the steel girder. He toppled over and just in front of a car. The two Decepticons advanced. Sam attempted to run to Bumblebee, but the others kept him back. He managed to break free and ran.

"Bumblebee! Get up! Get up!" he pleaded. The two Decepticons stopped just short. Sam breathed hard. "Stop!" he shouted.

The blades on Blackout's hand spun dangerously. This would end badly. Sam felt cold. It was hot out, yet he felt a chill. In the midst of death, he suddenly became more aware of his surroundings. Funny, he never payed much attention to his environment before; his center of focus was usually girls, cars, and trying to keep the world from blowing up. Now, he became aware. Some kind of force threw him down. He noticed how the trees swayed slightly in the breeze, how the birds sang their serenades to another. How the dying light smoothly melted into the cool blues and purples of night-time, and how, if he shifted just slightly, the breeze touched his face in a way that felt good. The woes and pains of the world were gone. He was on his back. Was that a pebble that pinched his cheek? He could faintly hear someone scream his name, but it was of no importance right now. He was free, soaring with the birds in the sky. Sam thought he could see his dead gran-gran there for a second. She, aged and withered as she was, looked beautiful in the evening shimmers. She sparkled in the light, reminding him of this one book he had read. What was it? It had something to do with vampires, didn't it? Whoa. Déjá vu.

He saw Blackout swing his propeller down. It was like slow motion. Before he could kill him, Bumblebee knocked him over. As soon as Blackout hit the ground, Sam was yanked back into reality. The sudden sound of explosions and screams rattled him violently. He looked and saw Bumblebee on top of Blackout, violently attacking him. He grabbed blackout's head, and was about to irreparable damage when Blackout grabbed him, flipped, and was suddenly standing. He flipped Bumblebee by the head and chest kicked him. Blackout shot a plasma burst his way.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Sam.

Just then, something fell out of the sky and landed with a tremendous BOOM! When the smoke cleared, Rodimus Prime stood there. He had a shield up. Rodimus had stopped the blast.

_Somewhere in the Nevada Desert._

Electricity sucked in the desert, decided McCain as the lights flickered again. He sighed deeply. Hours ago, McCain had accepted his fate. To be stuck here forever like Tunneler.

"Why did Megatron do this to you?" asked McCain.

"I converted to the Autobots, and he hasn't me leave ever since. He takes great pleasure in seeing me in pain."

"That's terrible!" gasped McCain.

"That's life! I gave up a long time ago. I'm never getting out of here," lamented Tunneler despairingly.

In his throne room, Megatron hung in the air. Electricity crackled and arced around him, casting the room in a deep blue glow. He thrashed. The lights blinked. He groaned and reared back. Suddenly, the language of the Primes and the Decepticons flew out across the room. They flew inside of Megatron's head, and he let loose a roar like no other. Then, he dropped to the floor. The Fallen, was reborn.


	12. Chapter 10

SHOUTOUT! I LOVE YOU RUBY! I REALLY DO!

AN: Check out my new Transformers Fan Club Forum! Please note that I can only post new topics, but still, check it out! Link:

.net/forum/Predy96s_TransformersFan_Club_Forum/88620/

It is still in the beginning stages.

10

_Los Angeles._

Rodimus Prime switched off the shield and stepped forward. Discharge attacked. Rodimus grabbed him by the throat in mid-attack, and grasped his body with the other hand. With Sam watching, he easily ripped off Discharge's head. Rodimus dropped the headless body, and threw the head behind him. It rolled and stopped to rest at Sam's feet. The red eyes dimmed, wiring sticking out of the base of the head. Sam looked up at his savior, awed. Rodimus fought valiantly. Blackout swung his propeller hand down, but Rodimus blocked the attack with his arm. The blades connected, but did no damage. What was this savior from the heavens made of? As he watched, Rodimus did a chest punch, and Blackout flew about 100 yards in the opposite direction. Rodimus spread his feet, raise his arms above his head, and slowly brought them down in front of him, pointing straight at Blackout, palms end to end. Sam felt a sense of great and dangerous power emanating from this Autobot. The ground shook, the air stood still, and even the birds stopped singing. Sam and his friends watched in silence as a powerful blast of yellow energy erupted from Rodimus's palms. The blast connected with Blackout, blowing him into the sky. Really high into the sky. Blackout landed in the street with a tremendous boom. Or what was left of him anyway. The blast had completely blown him apart. A high pitched whistling sound reverberated in the air. Sam looked up. The rotors were headed straight for him.

"HOLY-!" he screamed as the rotors stuck in the ground, right in front of him. Sam turned and bonked his head on a leg. He rubbed his head and turned up to see Rodimus Prime looking at him. "Uh, thanks, man."

Rodimus nodded and transformed into a hot looking 2006 Ford GT. The car was sleek, silver, and a single black stripe ran the length of the car. What was left of the light glinted off of the body. The windows were tinted black. Immediately after morphing, Rodimus sped away. Mikaela, Selena, Abbilayne, and Justin all ran to Sam's side. Mikaela grabbed Sam, but he was focused on the shrinking car. Mikaela jerked his head to hers.

"Thank God you're alive!" she whispered, and kissed him. "You are such an idiot," she said.

_Somewhere in the Nevada Desert._

The hot sun beams cast shadows on the yellow sand as the convoy of helicopters, planes, and vehicles on the ground sped to some unknown target. They had been traveling for over a day and a half, but had seen nothing. Finally, something glinted brightly in the distance. The pilot in jet 20 got excited.

"Sir! I think we found it! I think-"

BOOM! The jet exploded in a massive fireball. The fuselage screamed downward in flames as another one went up in flames. An F-22 Raptor screamed past, pelting jet 10 with bullets.

"Bogey at three o'clock! Bogey at three o'clock!" screamed one of the pilots of an F-15. The remaining jets and copters veered right to avoid a missile. One pilot was not so lucky. He veered too late, and the missile impacted. He screamed and was gone. The desert terrain was littered with the remainders of planes. Starscream transformed halfway so the pilots could see their new terror. He grinned in malice, and landed on a jet. The pilot stared in horror as Starscream ripped the engine to pieces. The plane veered sharply downward as Starscream flew off. He riddled another plane with rapid-fire bullets. The pilot flew out, screaming, on fire, as the cockpit exploded in orange and yellow gases. Two F-19s changed course, one going left, one going right, one staying on course. The two that went opposite directions turned to charge him. They all launched missiles. Starscream took them out. Then he shot upwards, now back in full vehicle mode, and the three planes crashed and blew up, shrapnel flying everywhere. Now for the ground troops. He dropped height, but was knocked off course, his missile missing its target, exploding an abandoned adobe hut, instead. Starscream growled angrily. He detected a foreign presence flying right at him. He seethed with rage. Jetfire.

Jetfire boosted his primer engines and sped to Starscream. They both changed their modes at the same time, and connected with explosive force in midair. The shockwave caused a sandstorm down below. The leaves on several palm trees were torn off, and several ground vehicles were tipped over. Jetfire grunted as Starscream planted a claw on his face. They flipped, and Jetfire fired a plasma burst, knocking Starscream into the sand. Jetfire landed in a crouch not far away. He walked over to him, and picked him up with both hands. He gut kicked him into a hut. Starscream threw a slab of wall at him. Jetfire fired his machine gun. Starscream put an arm to shield himself. They were about kill each other when a magnificent roar stopped everything. The roar came from the direction of the downed ship. Jetfire and Starscream turned to look. Starscream cackled and grinned.

"He is risen. All is lost for you pitiful Autobots!" he sneered. He transformed and blasted off in the direction of the ship. Jetfire considered going after him, but thought better of it. He walked over to the soldiers. They tensed, weapons locked on, ready to kill. Jetfire raised a hand, and they raised their weapons. He bent forward, picked up a tipped over Jeep with six men inside, and righted it. He did the same for every vehicle. He looked mournfully into the distance, where smoke from the destroyed jets and copters rose. He wept inside for the dead soldiers. The end was near.

AN: Okay, the end is near. Very near. So near, I can almost taste it. Keep with me, peeps!


	13. Chapter 11

Autobotally45: I am truly sorry that you got so confused. I need to work on that better. I hate it when that happens. This chapter should clear things up some.

Ruby: What else is there to say? You are so totally awesome and cool. I am really lucky to have you as a friend and critic.

AN: The back-story.

11

Muddy Waters Made Clear

The Autobots had decided, with Sam's agreement, that it was too dangerous to return to Sam's house. So, that night, they camped out. Justin had gathered firewood, and soon, they had a roaring fire. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Skids, Mudflap, and Ratchet formed a protective perimeter in their vehicle forms. Optimus and Ironhide stayed in their alt forms. They stood, towering twenty feet tall. The firelight made their bodies shimmer. The fire popped and crackled, sending little sparks into the air. Trees shielded them from the road and sky. Deceptive stars glittered in the night sky. A slight breeze came their way. It ruffled Sam's hair and made the fire wild for a second. All was quiet peaceful at last. For the time being at least. The quiet was interrupted by crunching leaves and twigs, and the deep thumps of a large foot. Sam and Mikaela tensed. Justin, Abbilayne, and Selena were asleep. Optimus and Ironhide stared into the trees. The steps were growing closer. Sam could hear the rustle and cracking of trees being pushed apart. Then, the figure emerged. It was Rodimus Prime. He stopped, and looked around the little campsite. Ironhide lowered his cannon. Optimus walked forward and embraced Rodimus.

"Old friend," said Optimus. He motioned for Rodimus to join. He nodded and stepped into the light. Sam gawked. Optimus spoke to him.

"What brings you to Earth? I thought you were stationed on the moon, were you not?" inquired Prime. Rodimus nodded.

"I was. I received a reading from my sensors. Optimus, the Fallen has been resurrected."

They were all silent. Sam felt a deep chill travel down his body, despite the fact that he was near a fire. The Autobots shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you sure? Perhaps-"

"Optimus, my sensors never lie. Nor have they proven incorrect," interrupted Rodimus. "The Fallen is back."

"I believe you. Just one thing. How are you here if I'm still alive?" asked Prime.

"We're Primes, Optimus. Our Sparks are tied too closely to the Cube, even what's left of it is still powerful enough to sustain our life force."

"What are we going to do about the Fallen? We didn't expect this so suddenly. We do not know where he is," said Ironhide. Sam looked at Ironhide, his cannon spinning. Rodimus looked from Prime to Ironhide, too.

"I do. He is not back in body. He is back in mind."

"Meaning?" asked Ironhide. Sam had a feeling he knew what it meant, even if Ironhide didn't. He didn't like it.

"He has been resurrected into Megatron's mind, quadrupling their powers. That's why I returned. Optimus, there is no conceivable way you can defeat him without my help. He would be able to kill you in an instant," Rodimus explained.

Sam blanched and cringed. Yep. He knew he wouldn't like it.

The mini-war in the city grew steadily worse and worse. More and more of General Ross's men were being picked off than he liked to count. Buildings were leveled, vehicles were crushed and blown to high heaven, people were killed or injured (civilians included), and total destruction consumed the wake of everything else. People screamed as the huge Decepticons advanced. An XM551 Sheridan heavy main battle tank rolled into the fray, the treaded wheels clanking loudly. The 152 mm M81 cannon swiveled to face a bulky, 55 foot tall Decepticon. Soldiers flanked the Sheridan on all sides, firing XM177E2 Colt Commandos, AKA the CAR-15 machine gun. Bullets pinged off the Decepticon. Inside the Sheridan, three men loaded a ballistic HEAT missile (high explosive anti-tank) into the gun. One more man sat at a control panel, and adjusted the targeting system. He pressed a button, and the massive gun fired. The missile exploded from the cannon with explosive force, shooting forward at 500 miles an hour. An explosion of gas shot forward from the end of the cannon, propelling the ballistic missile. The shell connected with the Decepticon at maximum impact, exploding in a huge fireball, lighting up the dark city. When the smoke cleared, the Decepticon was on the ground. The soldiers breathed out in relief. They patted each other on the back and laughed. But it was not over. The Decepticon rose. The soldiers swore and retreated, firing their guns. Ross grabbed his two-way radio.

"Call in the Abrams! Call in the Sherman!" he screamed. Less than a minute later, two huge tanks rolled in. They were escorted by a group of soldiers. The M1A1 Abrams had a firepower of over 2 tons. The 120 mm smoothbore cannon aimed at the Decepticon and fired, rolling back on its treads slightly. The high speed projectile exploded on the giant robot's chest. The Decepticon was finished off by the Sherman. It fell, and did not get back up. The soldiers cheered. The men inside the tanks opened the hatches, and joined in on the celebration. Ross looked at his men with pride. They fought valiantly and had won. Victory was within their grasp for the moment. Lieutenant Trent looked over and saw Ross. He grinned at him, his dirty face shining in elation. Ross nodded. No matter what the outcome, he knew his men would continue to fight for victory.

AN: All right! You now have the back-story, and a fantastic tank battle to read. Below are a few facts about the M1A1 Abrams tank.

Abrams M1A1 Main Battle Tank

The US Army has ordered over 7,000 M1 tanks. An impressive armored vehicle, the M1 is also the most expensive tank ever produced, with its unit price exceeding over $1.55 _million _dollars. With a top speed of 45mph on roads, and up to 31mph cross-country, the M1 is a fast moving tank and a marked improvement over the existing M60A3. The M1's ability to survive battlefield conditions has been enhanced by its quick acceleration-up to 20mph in six seconds-which allows the tank to make quick spurts from one piece of cover to the next.

Next chapter up soon!


	14. Chapter 12

AN: This chapter is more focused on the military side of the story. You'll find out what the Pacific Fleet has to do with this story in a later chapter. Have fun!

12

_Pacific Fleet. 7,523 miles from shore._

Vice Admiral Patton paced in his office onboard the US destroyer _Geraldo_ restlessly. He and the Navy had been sailing in the Pacific Ocean for days without action. His men were getting restless. He was itching for a fight, too, even a small one. A knock on the metal door pulled him out of his reverie. He stopped pacing.

"Enter," he said. The spoked wheel turned and Petty officer 3rd Class Rob Wesson entered the office. The pale blue sky and bright light assaulted Patton's eyes. He put a hand up. Wesson stood at attention.

"Petty Officer 3rd Class Rob Wesson requesting permission to speak, Sir!" recited Wesson. Once Patton's eyes had gotten used to the blinding sunlight, he lowered his hand.

"Permission granted. At ease, sailor," he said. Patton walked over to his desk and sat. Wesson relaxed his stance a little. Patton leaned back in his chair and crossed his fingers, looking at Wesson.

"Sir, enemy ships have been spotted a half mile to the North! Permission to give chase and destroy!" he said. Patton could have laughed his eagerness to please and fight. But he didn't.

"Permission granted. Search and destroy. Leave none alive," he said. Wesson nodded and left to relay the news. Patton looked over at his desk, upon were many papers and maps.

Above deck, sailors bustled about, preparing for battle. The air was filled with excitement. Surrounding them, to the left, right, and from behind were many more Naval ships; destroyers, aircraft carriers, battleships, frigates, cruiser, etc. It was a huge operation. The battleship _Hirikana _bristled with weapons. It was huge, but not the biggest. The biggest was the US battleship _Georgia_. It was an absolute monster. She struck utter fear into the hearts of their enemies. She was 934 feet long, weighed over 78,045 tons fully loaded, and had the firepower of over 586 fully powered tanks…..using ballistic missiles. The _Georgia _was the pride of the fleet. All over the place, men prepared for a fight. Soon, the enemy fleet appeared. And it was _huge_. Patton felt a worrying thought try to push itself to the front of his mind. He pushed it away. He needed to focus.

"Full steam ahead!" he shouted. The sailors repeated the order to each other. In response, the destroyer and the following craft sped up. Ocean spray swept over the decks and splashed around the ships. Over on the aircraft carriers, men were racing to the planes. Jets were being fueled or refueled, and the deck was being cleared. Planes were already beginning to take off of the _Ferdinand IV_. Patton swelled with pride for his men. Suddenly, he heard gunfire. He jerked to face the enemy fleet. The lead battleship was firing its cannons. The first round missed, and splashed in the water, sending up a massive splash of salt water. In response, the _Georgia _fired her cannons. Several rounds missed, but several more connected. Patton watched as fireballs erupted on the decks and hull. Men fell or jumped overboard. Suddenly, the destroyer rocked, and he fell as the hull was hit by a torpedo. A fireball rose into the air. Several sailors were caught in the explosion and fell to their deaths.

"Load the forward guns!" shouted an officer on the _Georgia_. The sailors quickly did as ordered. Soon, six cannons were loaded and primed to fire. A GR.5 BAe Harrier jet fighter swooped over Patton's head at low height and towards the enemy fighters. The pilot let fly a short burst of fire. Every shot hit home. The enemy Republic F-105D Thunderchief shot a missile at the Harrier, but missed. The missile exploded on one of the guns. The sailors were blown to high heaven, screaming. Patton cringed. The AA guns (anti-aircraft) fired their shells in defiance at the swooping jets. Gun number three scored a hit, and the jet screamed towards the waiting ocean. Back on the aircraft carrier, MH-53M Pave Low helicopters were taking off, loaded with bombs and missiles. The formation of six helicopters took to the air, taking the offensive, followed by twelve Sikorsky fighters, and flanked by six Harriers. Patton never failed to be amazed, even though he saw this almost daily while his men trained.

"Green One, you are go to fire your rockets," said Green Leader over the radio, "Green Leader out."

"I read you, Green Leader," said Green One. "Firing rockets now." Green One pressed a few buttons on his console, then pressed the fire button. Six high speed, high explosive, armor piercing ballistic missiles shot forward towards the lead destroyer. Every missile connected with deadly force. A gigantic flash, blinding light, and the world was turned orange, red, and yellow, as the massive mushroom cloud explosion rose to heaven and expanded. It engulfed not just the destroyer, but most of the fleet as well. Patton didn't even bother to shield his eyes. He wanted to see every detail. Twenty seconds after the explosion, the full blast reached his ears. A low whoosh, like all the sound was sucked from the air, and then a tremendous boom. His cap flew off of his head, his hair was swept back, and he squinted his eyes. The ship rocked and the men stumbled. Then it was over. He regained his balance, and scanned the enemy fleet. All that was left of the lead destroyer was burning, sinking wreckage. The ocean was slick with gasoline and oil, and was littered with metal and bodies. But it was not yet over. Another battleship fired their cannons. The shells hit a frigate, sending it up in flames. Patton watched in grimness as his men went overboard. The frigate exploded, metal flying sky high.

"Load the torpedoes," he told his 2nd Officer. He nodded and hurried off. Minutes later, he saw the torpedoes skimming the surface towards their targets. The battleship was hit by the three missiles and went up. The explosions brought satisfaction to Patton. Then, amazingly, the enemy fleet retreated. Patton's crew let out cheers of victory. They threw their sailor's caps high into the air. Patton smiled.

AN: Hope you enjoyed that!


	15. Chapter 13

AN: Here is another major battle! This one is going to be long! Intense! Exciting! With a bunch of explosions! Whoopee!

13

Operation T.A.N.K.S.

**T**otal **A**nnihilation **N**ever **K**nows **S**acrifice

AN: MORE TANKS! MORE FIGHTS! MORE EPICNESS!

_Nevada Desert._

The huge convoy of tanks and armored vehicles, together with ground troops and flying vehicles, marched through the searing heat of the Nevada Desert. Dust was kicked up behind them as they drove through the sands. The lead tank stopped and the commander's hatch opened. He held a six-way radio to his ear.

"Halt!" he said. "All vehicles halt!"

The tanks and armored vehicles stopped in their tracks. The jets landed. The hatches and canopies opened to reveal pilots and gunners. A Private approached Commander Chaw.

"What's going on, Commander?" he asked. "Why did you stop us?" The surrounding soldiers, pilots, and gunners all murmured amongst themselves.

"Silence!" commanded Chaw. The soldiers went silent. Chaw looked among them. He opened his mouth to speak, but a high whistle drowned him out. The bomb exploded before he said anything. The M1A1 Brigand Mk1 MBT tank flew into the air, taking several soldiers with it. Chaw shielded his eyes. "To your battle stations! This is war! This is not a drill anymore! Repeat! To your battle stations!" hollered Chaw. The soldiers all scrambled to their appropriate positions. The tanks, Jeeps, armored cars, trucks, and SPGs (self propelled guns), and jets all shot forward. The Decepticon army met them head on. Tanks met tanks, artillery met artillery, and jets met jets. The Battle for the Nevada Desert had begun.

Chaw shut the hatch to his Brigand Mk1 and took command. He pointed to his main gunner.

"Load that HEAT missile!" he barked.

"Yes, sir!"

The gunner grabbed an APHEATSPGW (armor piercing high explosive anti-tank self propelled guided weapon [I know it's a lot]) missile and heaved it into the loader end of the main cannon. The gunner lined up the sights and fired. The tank rolled back on its treads as the ballistic missile shot out. The stabilizing fins popped out of the driving band of the projectile, propelling it forward even faster. The sabot ring of the missile dropped away, and the weapon bore through the enemy tank. The soldiers inside the tank stared at it while it whistled.

"Holy Mary!"

KA-BOOM! The tank blew up from inside. 3,400 yards away, Chaw grinned in spite of himself. The mushroom cloud rose high into the sky and dissipated. His soldiers whooped in victory. An M160 rolled past them. Suddenly, a large shape thudded in front of it. When the dust cleared, Chaw saw that it was a large robotic creature. The thing was 20 feet tall, green and black, and had red eyes. It grabbed the M60 and spun it around before smashing it into the rocky ground repeatedly. The Decepticon grabbed the end of the barrel of the main cannon and bent it back to face the tank. It fired and everyone inside was toasted. The Decepticon laughed and kicked the tank. It tipped over into its side. Another tank fired, the missile exploding on its back. It growled and swiveled to face the Abrams Mk7. It stomped over to it and grabbed the barrel. It held it upside down and shook it. About six men fell out. They ran screaming. Chaw felt fear tear at him. They were getting their butts kicked. Hard. He cringed when the Decepticon brought the Abrams down on a fleeing soldier. The man flopped off of the tank, literally flattened and bloodied by the impact. Chaw heard one of his be sick. He shuddered. The commander looked out of his viewport to see one of his jets scream by. The plane dropped a bomb that exploded on the enemy robot's head, blasting it to smithereens. A large chunk hit the tank Chaw was in. It was smoking and sparking. Just then, the jet exploded into a ball of burning gasoline and metal. The fuselage smashed into the ground, skidding to a stop in front an SPG. Chaw groaned. Then, he heard a different sound.

"Attack! Protect the men!"

Chaw opened the commander's hatch to see an army of robots advancing. They were Autobots! The largest one stopped next to Chaw and looked down at him. He was red, green, and had a blue streak on his chest and arms. An explosion happened nearby and Chaw saw a Decepticon blown to pieces by one of the Autobots.

"Thanks for arriving," said Chaw. The Autobot nodded.

_Los Angeles_

Optimus's radio beeped. He touched it.

"Prime here. Report," he said.

"Optimus! Hurry! We can't hold out much longer! The Decepticons-"

Static. Optimus grew worried. He tried to communicate, but was unsuccessful. He finally sighed and lowered his hand. Ironhide shifted. He had heard. So had Sam and Mikaela.

"What is it, Optimus?" asked Sam. He wasn't so sure he even wanted to know. Optimus looked at him. He looked….sad. Now Sam really didn't want to know. But he didn't say so.

"Your human army is being defeated as we speak. If they are to gain victory, we must move very quickly. 'Ride like the wind', as you humans say."

Sam just nodded.

_Nevada Desert_

The soldiers screamed as they flew into the air, propelled by the fiery explosion. The gun flew forward as the tank rose into the air, treads flapping. It slid down a dune and flipped over, pieces falling off. Sand blew as the tank continued its downward roll, before finally stopping. Two soldiers miraculously survived and crawled out from under it. The lead man helped his comrade up. A shadow eclipsed the hot sun and the two cowered, defenseless. The Decepticon stepped forward a half step before a giant sword pierced his chest. The red Autobot growled and spoke deeply.

"Decepticon garbage. Go to Hell."

He slid the sword out slowly, relishing the sound. The enemy groaned and tipped forward into the sand. The two soldiers looked at the dead robot and back at their savior. The Autobot lowered a hand and the two men stepped onto it. Back at the raging battlefield, all had gone to Hell. There now little more than six tanks left. Commander Chaw was biting his lip to the point where it had begun to bleed. He ignored it. The dogfight in the sky was going no better, either. Another one of their jets were shot down. The pilot managed to eject and open up his parachute. On the ground, troops were waging war with SMGs, AK-47s, grenades, etc. They were putting up a good fight, but it wasn't good enough. The Decepticons were winning, and unless a miracle occurred, they were dead meat. Goners. Lost. One of his pilots shot down an enemy plane. Chaw breathed a sigh of relief. It was too soon. An explosion destroyed one of his armored trucks. The one that carried high explosive charges for the SPGs. It instantly became a raging ball of gas and flames, taking six other vehicles down with it. Chaw swore and punched the wall of the tank. He instantly regretted it. His hand throbbed hard. He growled.

"Load the HEAT missile," he hissed. The loader nodded and put the missile in the cannon. The gunner punched in the coordinates and fired. The missile exploded out and screamed to its target. The huge gasoline tanker that provided the fuel for its soldiers exploded, consuming the vehicles and aircraft that surrounded it. Soldiers were taken in by the blast, and those that weren't burned. The Decepticon army was now running empty. Chaw grinned wickedly in spite of himself. He spun around to face his crew.

"How many tanks do we have left?" he asked. One of his men looked through his viewport.

"Five, sir!" he said.

Chaw picked up his radio. "Chaw to all remaining tanks. Concentrate your fire on the Decepticon base! Repeat! Concentrate your fire on the Decepticon base!" He slammed the radio down. "Load another. We're going to blow these mothers so far down Hell won't find them." His crew whooped. All the tanks and vehicles concentrated their firepower on the base. Chaw's plan seemed to be working. Then, he noticed something. It suddenly came to him in one big slap. The shells weren't penetrating! He fumbled with the radio for a moment. "Cease fire! Cease fire!" he screamed. The tanks and vehicles ceased. Chaw opened his hatch and clambered out. The soldiers from the other tanks and armored cars followed suit.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" asked another Commander.

"The missiles aren't penetrating their defenses," explained Chaw. "They have some kind of force field protecting their base."

"That's bull, Chaw!"

"Then explain that!" retorted Chaw angrily, pointing a finger to the advancing shield.

"My God! They do have one!"


End file.
